I never gave it a title Oo oooppps
by Insertwittynamehere97
Summary: Well i wrote it for my English class and i put it up fot some CM Crazies to read, so don't be too shocking :P


This a story for my English class and well i put it up for my tweeps to see and tell me if its ok :) so don't be mean or i'll get Reid on ya...!x

Gazing up at the sky I thought about all the good things in my life, well I tried. There wasn't any now that mum was gone.

Hi, I'm Emily, Emily Cook. I'm 14 and I live with my Dad and older brother Tom. My life was great until 3 months ago when Mum died in a car accident. She was on the phone to me, dad and Tom tell me it's my fault and now my life is a living hell. I was popular, had all the latest; fashion, hairstyles and gadgets. But most importantly I had a loving family. Now I'm not so popular: nobody will be my friend, Dad and Tom abuse me and all mums money she left us is gone.

I collapsed on my bed my mind full of all the beautiful memories I had of my mum then all of a sudden BANG! Dad was home from the job centre and he wasn't pleased... I launched myself towards my door hoping the lock would restrain my dad from reaching me. Screaming he pounded the door, " EMILY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I was paralysed with fear, if I opened the door he would beat me and maybe leave me with minor injuries.

On the other hand if I kept him restrained by the time he he got in who knew what he would do to me.

Sobbing I reluctantly unlatched the door and jumped back. He stormed in and swung a punch, " DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO SUPPORT THIS FAMILY?" Screamed Dad. Whimpering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I curled up into a ball on the freezing hard floor. "Just wait until Tom gets home, that'll give you a reason to cry" growled Dad as he marched out slamming the door. I struggled to my feet and slammed against the door sealing the evil and horror of my life out of the place I felt safe. I broke down on my bed bawling uncontrollably, why me? What had I done? What would happen when Tom got home In the morning? Horrid thoughts swirled around in my mind as I cried myself to sleep sobbing into my pillow.

The next morning I slid out of bed to get ready. Considering I didn't make too much noise I could slip out of this prison and talk a walk before school, anything was better than another beating from Tom. My plan worked and I was out of the house before Dad or Tom could awake.

Walking down the street I felt pretty proud of myself, this could be a regular thing, I felt like a rebel not a 'geek' or 'weirdo' as I was called at school. My good mood didn't last, I saw Rachel Grange and her gang poised in the snicket smoking. There was only one way to get to school and that was through the snicket, this was going to end in tears (mines of course)!

I quickly pulled my hood over my head and started shuffling towards them. " OI COOK" grunted Rachel sniggering at her followers. I turned around reluctantly and gave her a big fake smile "Yes Rachel?" I replied through gritted teeth. " In a rush" she laughed, "No" I sighed, I knew what was coming next. " Well then I guess you wouldn't mind playing a little game?" Snarled Rachel. Her followers laughed, starting to run tears began to crawl down my burning cheeks. I wish they'd just leave me alone. Suddenly a conker flew past my right ear, It made me jump and they caught me. Pushing me up against a wall Rachel repeatedly punched me in the stomach, I couldn't breath, falling to the wet, cold ground I began crying and pleading. Rachel's followers started to kick me, after a while they got bored and sauntered away laughing and joking. I managed to pull my self up off the floor I was late for school. Dad would get a phone call and I would get 'dealt with'. If only they knew what happened behind closed doors,but to be honest I don't think they would treat me any differently, it would be another thing to bully me about.

Struggling to walk I made myself to school as fast as my battered and bruised body would let me. I had a feeling my day wasn't about to get any better...

Stumbling into form everyone was staring at my mud coated face, even Sir. I hung my head and limped to my seat, Rachel stuck her foot out and the next thing I knew I was sprawled on the floor, the centre of attention, the cause of an uproar in laughter and shrieks. I staggered to my feet wiping away tears, my face burning. If I wasn't scared of what she would do I'd have punched Rachel, you know give her a taste of her own medicine . Even if I had the courage to I would have got sent to the Heads office, that would result in a phone call home and well you know what would happen then.

When the bell went for first period I grabbed by bag and rushed to Maths. Being bashed into lockers and getting abuse shouted at me isn't exactly my ideal day but what can I expect, I'm a loser, nobody wants to be my friend, why would they? Getting bullied everyday, basically there whole life would get turned upside down.

At the end of the day Rachel and her gang were outside causing trouble, waiting for me. Great I thought, don'they ever get bored of picking on the same person? Obviously not! I sneaked out of the fire escape and ran as fast as I could, not bothering to see if they noticed. Finally stopping I looked back, Phew, they hadn't noticed. They might be tough and intimidating but they were really dumb! I smiled to myself, I would have the house to myself for 2 hours. I know that doesn't sound important or fun but to me it meant I could have peace and quiet and just feel safe.

It felt good to have the house to myself, but in 1 more hour Dad and Tom would be back and I'd end up 'walking into a door' again...

I went upstairs, I'd rather be upstairs when they came home instead of being in the path of destruction! I sat in my room dreading the moment when my door would swing open and all the negative things in my life would flood back. I didn't know what to do any more, I wanted to tell someone however I didn't want to get Dad and Tom into trouble. What should I do? I felt trapped like a fly in a spiders web. My secret was eating me alive, I hated it I wanted to end it now and never look back.

When Tom came home, I just sat there waiting, bracing myself for the pain I was about to experience. My heart was racing, he stormed upstairs. Grabbing me by the scruff of the neck he pushed me up against the wall, let me go then punched me, I fell to the floor. Tom started to kick me shouting and swearing, I couldn't make out what he was saying, I just closed my eyes and wished he would stop. "I wasn't my fault" I finally screamed. To my surprise he stopped and stared at me. " Wasn't your fault? Are you kidding me, She was on the on the phone to you! It WAS your fault, everything was great until you came along" I felt like he had just stabbed me through the heart. His face was burning up and I was truly terrified. After deep breathes he straightened his self up and walked out slamming the door. I couldn't take this any more, I was sick of the constant torment, abuse and bullying. I had to put an end to this, no one would even notice. I crept out the house and started walking, I found myself looking down on the river from the bridge above...

It seemed so tranquil, there wasn't any other way out, this was my only option. I climbed to the edge of the bridge and stood up. Looking down at the water I stepped off the edge... My whole life was flashing before me, it felt like a lifetime until the cold reality of the water hit me. As my whole body was submerged,I gave up. I saw my mum, all the pain was gone, my burden had being lifted...

Darkness.

Well...Depressing right?xxx


End file.
